


Honesty

by lucidscreamer



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe honesty isn't always the best policy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a much longer story that simply never gelled. So, it's now a rather pointless drabble.
> 
> AU because Schanke doesn't die during the Season 3 premiere.

Nick ducked his head sheepishly. Sometimes he forgot he no longer had to hide the truth about what he was from his partner. Old habits died hard. "Sorry, Schank."

 

"Just how old are you, anyway?" Schanke asked suddenly, his eyes alight with curiosity.

 

Nick hesitated, then shrugged. In for a penny, in for a pound. "Almost 800."

 

"In what, _dog_ years?"

 

"You asked."

 

Schanke grimaced. "Remind me not to do that again."

 

With a wide, boyish grin, Nick said, "Ready to go catch the bad guys, partner?"

 

"Let's roll, old timer."

 

Nick sighed. Maybe honesty wasn't _always_ the best policy....


End file.
